Hidden Feelings
by jakijak
Summary: azusa x yui, azusa's hidden feelings towards her sempai :


_Title :__**Hidden feelings**_

_Rating : T_

_Disclaimer : we do not own k-on! And if we does, I'll surely make it a shoujo ai one XD_

_This our first time making a fanfiction, it's really hard. And please correct my wrong spelling or grammar, because English isn't my first language. Thank you, and enjoy reading XDD_

_**CHAPTER 1 – FRIENDSHIP or LOVE?**_

_It's been a 2 years since I joined the k-on! Club, a lot has happened but there's something indescribable feeling that Ive been questioning until now, especially when I look at yui-sempai. "doki doki" _

_..Kimi o miteru to itsumo hatto doki doki..._

"_ahh .. morning already.." _

_The first thing I saw was a mail from sempai, - yui-sempai. " azu-nyan, ohayo! :) do you have any plans today? were planning to have an overnight practice at my house, can you come? Ive run out of azu-nyan's power, I want to have a guitar practice with you, teheee" that's what It says._

_It's been a 3 weeks since I last saw the four of them, it can't be helped, they are busy preparing for exams. Im looking forward for today's practice, especially practice with sempai. maybe I'll bring some sweets, Im sure yui-sempai would love it.. just looking sempai's smiling face makes my heart pounds.. "eh.. What did I just say? – my heart? What—not again" i don't know when it starts, but something is wrong with me, especially when it is related to yui-sempai. beep .. beep, a mail._

"_let's meet in front of the train station, mugi will come directly in yui's house, see you later :)" – mio sempai._

_Okay, I need to compose myself. I need to stop having these weird thoughts.. yui-sempai is just too friendly and clingy, she's a special friend. Nothing more than that. okay, compose myself and I need to prepare now._

…_._

_Mio and ritsu senpai. They are waving at me, it's been a while since I saw them. I gave them a bright smile and run towards the two of them._

_Ding dong_

_We finally arrive. "yui were here!" ritsu sempai shouted "were coming in."_

" _minna welcome!" the brunette welcome us in big smile. walking towards me, a big hug welcomed me, as what I've expected. _

" _azu-nyan, I missed you so much..kis- OUCH" _

" _yui-sempai, stop it. were here to practice right?t" the other four laugh as yui-sempai continue to cling yes, this feelings towards senpai is LOVE, a friendship love. Maybe all of us feels the same way. Yes I think we all do._

"_anoo, ive prepared some snacks, feel free to have some.." the reliable sister appear._

…_._

…_._

" _richhan catch this - blah blah._

"_ahhh, yui. Blag – blah blah, heehee, you can't beat me! .. *evil laughs*_

_*..laughs*_

"_mio let's watch this horror mo—OUCH! What is that for?"_

"_quit it ritsu!"_

…

…

…_.._

"_We haven't done any practice at all, yui-sempai she's really having fun. she's way to enjoying enjoying the night! what about our practice together? They are all enjoying it" that was on my mind, i was expecting to have a practice with her tonight. I can't take this anymore!" _

"_MOU YADA! I thought this was an overnight practice? But we haven't done any practice since we came! Our live performance is getting near, especially you yui-sempai! You haven't practice your guitar at all, you keep on playing, playing, playing, what about practice with me? Of course the last part was just on my mind. But I really blew it it! I walk out because of embarrassment I yelled at them.._

_Ahh, I really blew it! What I've said was too much, how can I face them? What the hell just happened to me? Because of wanting yui-sempai's attention? Is that it? I really did miss her, her smile, and her childish acts. I can't deny it. _

_The winds blew through my skin, i wasn't able to get my jacket. Of course, I couldn't. "it's really cold here.." but I can't go inside. Maybe they are mad at me, or hate.. _

_I heard footsteps, and the sound is going directly to me. It stops.. someone just touch my cold bare skin and hug me, stroking my hair. base from the smell it's her. Yui sempai.. she's not saying anything,I closed my eyes, i just let her warm body gets through mine. I feel really comfortable and relax.. this sensation, I don't want this to end, I want to stop the time.i don't want this to be over. what's this feeling? My heart.. it's really beating fast. My body is heating up and maybe she could hear my heartbeat.i don't care anymore, i want to face the girl hugging me and snuggle her. I want to feel her heat.. more . more.._

"_azu-nyan, gomen .._

_Doki doki_

_Let's go back now .._

_Doki doki_

_I promise we'll practice seriously this time.."_

_I can't take this anymore. I face the girl from my back and hug her back, my body is on fire. Tears started to fall down to my cheeks, I started to cry without knowing the reason.. "azu-nyan?" she spoke._

" _yui sempai.. *sobs* gomen.. I don't know what's gotten into me, im really sorry, maybe the others hate me now. I don't know what to do*sobs*_

" _azu-nyan, don't cry.. you're a good girl, of course they are not, everyone loves azu-nyan so much."_

_I tightened my grip at her. The heat from her is relaxing… I placed my head in her nape._

"_yoshi yoshi, let's go back azu-nyan, youre a good girl … everyone is waiting"_

_The brunette stand and reach her hands in me.. "let's go .."_

…_._

…_.._

_Fuwa fuwa time fuwa fuwa time.._

" _whoa that feels good! And my drums, they were perfect .."_

"_hai, we are all perfectly in sync."_

" _and yui, you did really well.."_

" _heeeheee, arigatou mio-chan.."_

_I want to take this opportunity to say sorry.._

" _anoo, im really sorry for what I've said earlier, I don't know what's gotten into me, I really didn't mean it forgive me." I know they are not mad at me, but I really wanna say sorry. _

" _what are you saying azusa? Don't worry about it! It's our fault, were the one to say sorry, we came here to practice, but we just play around. Sorry." Mio sempai replied. I know, im the one at fault here, so they really don't have to at least it's now over, no more problem._

_but there's still one thing thats making me crazy.. _

_YUI- SEMPAI…._


End file.
